


[S] Roxy: Screw Everything Up, Then Fix It

by Voyaelm



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Pining, Post-it Notes, Romance, Secret Admirer, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: A request for someone on Amino! Prompt: Highschoolstuck setting where Roxy has been slipping love notes into her crush's locker, only to later find out she's been slipping them into the wrong locker, please. Feel free to add your own ships c:That pretty much sums it up! Enjoy!





	[S] Roxy: Screw Everything Up, Then Fix It

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and today, you’re finally gonna do it. You’ve been planning, plotting, and doing everything under the goddamn SUN trying to figure out how this was going to go down. 

You settled on a plan that’s a bit less than ideal, but without your best buddy Dirk and his literal robo-brain you don’t think you could’ve come up with much better. 

With a slam that way too loud, you enter the school. It is absolutely freezing outside, which makes you super mad cause you were gonna wear that new skirt you got yesterday. Oh well. Another day, you guess.

You walk down the hall and turn the corner to the lockers and come up to yours. You enter in the combination to your locker and open it with a metallic pop. 

Setting your bag on the ground in front of it, you remove your heavy peacoat and hang it up. Just as you reach for your backpack, Dirk decides to come up next to you. 

“Sup, Rox?” He asks, watching as you fiddle with the tiny hooks of your locker.

“Tryin’ to get my bag on this flippin’ hook!” It takes a bit of rearranging but you fit it in there. “Got it!” 

He snickers a small bit when you turn around after closing your locker. You look up at him with raised brow. “What?”

“Forgetting something?” You are just about to open your mouth to ask before he reaches over to you and grabs one of the pofts that hang on strings off of your hat then lets is fall against you again… Wait, your hat? 

“Damn it!” You curse, opening you locker, throwing your offending article of headwear into the already cramped mess and quickly shut your locker. 

He laughs again, at your silly reaction not at yet another piece of cloth you forgot to remove. At least you hope so.

“You never remember the hat. This is third time this week and it’s Wednesday.” 

“Yes, yes. Super forgetful.” You joke, gently pushing him to the side so you can walk out of his path.

He gasps in fake shock and places a hand over the place you hit him. “Oh dearie me, Ro-Lal, you’ve harmed me. I must report you to the office for bullying.” 

“Mmmhmm. Later though, I was late this morning. It’s already…” You pause, looking up at the clock to your right. “7:52. Jesus fuck.”  
“Then in that case, I should be off to Calculus. See you in metal shop,” He bows to you like the fucking weeb he is and walks off towards the opposite end of the school.

You give yourself a nervous smirk and look down to the pocket of your hoodie, reaching your hand inside. You pull out a small, pastel yellow sticky note. On it are the words ‘You're a cutie ~ <3’ This particular note took you about an hour to make – Dirk’s perfectionist personality must have rubbed off on you – so you could be sure it didn’t look like your writing, but was clearly from a girl. If the pink, glittery gel pen didn’t already give that tip.

The words and the thought of the lucky girl they are towards makes your heart flutter and bring a joyous smile to your face. You look around the hall and after seeing it is devoid of human presence, you set your plan into action. You calmly walk up to locker 261 and open it up. She never felt the need to lock it and you find it so adorably cute. 

Despite trying to be calm and cool, you basically slam the note onto the inside of the door of her locker and nearly slam it. You are just about to collapse under all the weight that has left your shoulders and migrated else where when the late bell rings. 

“Shit.” You whisper to yourself and hightail it down the hall to your art class.

Thankfully for you, the teacher isn’t here so you’re not late? Well, no one will know cause no one in here is a snitch. You grab your small project off the shelve and sit down at your table. 

You don’t get much done that day because all you could think about is her. All you could think about was Jane and how she’d react to the note and the several more to come. 

~*~

The days went on and on, a new note to Jane from you each day. In hindsight, you should’ve started this far sooner because nothing has happened yet. You even leave two notes on Friday morning and nothing.

You’re about to make a ton of these thing and cover her locker until she decides to lock it, then you’ll put them on the outside of it. Not a bad idea you think to yourself, setting off to walk home when suddenly a very British voice stops you.

“Roxy!” You turn your head and watch as Jake fucking sprints down the hallway to catch up to you. Looking on after him you see a stunned Dirk, obviously surprised by getting left in the dust.

“What is so important that you needed to Sonic the Hedgehog your way down the hall?” You yell after Jake stops and tries to catch his breath.

“Well, I suppose it was just the overwhelming urge to go fast wasn’t it, Jake?” Dirk says, gently strutting through the hall toward you.

Jake perks up and turns back to look at Dirk. “Righto, Strider.”

“What did you boys need?” You ask, pulling your bag up on your shoulders more. 

“We wanted to see to if you wanted to come to the park with us.” Jake says, looking right at you with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Nah, I need to get home. Got some shit to do.” 

“Jane'll be there.” Dirk adds on, coming up to Jake’s side and swinging an arm over his shoulders. Grrrr. You really hate him sometimes.

“Fine. But only 20 minutes, unless you scrubs can offer more entertainment than my cat.”

“1v1 me IRL bro.” Dirk replies and you and Jake laugh before heading out the doors and walking to the park a block away.

The walk is nice and silent, like you predicted it would be. You reach the park after five minutes and realize Jane is already there. Playing up the bff role, you bolt over to her and pull her into a hug.

“Janey!”

~*~

Turns out that your friends are able to keep you entertained so much so that 20 minutes turns to 60. Your entire group’s energy has been depleted; that fucking merry-go-round. 

Currently, you all are sitting and talking on the platform in front of slides. You and Jane have your backs to a set of safety bars while Dirk and Jake are seated against the barrier between the slides. You note wistfully, that the two are holding hands. You hope that you can have a relationship as cute as theirs, you hope it can be with Jane, and you hope it will be soon.

“Hey Jane?” You decide you are gonna ask about the notes.

“Hmm?” She hums in acknowledgement, looking over at you and you swear you could get lost in her eyes. 

“Anything new going on at school?” You may be pretty damn blunt at times, but you aren’t stupid. 

“Not really no. Same old, same old.”  
You are stunned. Is she lying? Does she not care? Does she know it was you? Your thoughts see to show on your face because, before you can talk again, Dirk speaks on your behalf.

“No secret love notes in your locker?” 

You look at Dirk like he’s gone crazy and you want to lash him to the merry-go-round and make him get sick over and over and – no. Dirk knows what he’s doing, you just have to trust him.

“Heaven's no!” She seems shocked to hear that too. Why though? She’s fucking adorable.

“I saw someone putting some in your locker all fucking week and my eyes don’t miss much.” 

“Well I never saw one. My locker has been clean all week.” 

“Wait.” You blurt out to stop them from interrupting your train of thought. She had you retrieve one of her projects from her locker one day near the start if the year. You wouldn’t have forgotten where it was. “261. Right? Your locker number?”

She shakes her head. “216. You know that.” It takes you a solid few seconds to understand the magnanimity of your situation, and when you do, you freak out. 

You get up as fast as you can and shove Jake out of the way to descend the slide. Only when you at out of sight you sit down on the cold grass and lay your head on your knees. “No, nonononono!” 

“Roxy! The fuck's your deal?!” You look up to Dirk. He’s got his hand in his pockets and a stern look on his face. You know the face is because you pushed Jake, but you ignore it.  
“I put the notes in someone else’s locker.”

“Yeah. I got that.” 

“What do I do?” Maybe he could offer a solution.

He sighed and sits next to you. “Explain to whoever you gave the notes to that it was an accident. Then, tell Jane how you feel. In an actual conversation.” 

“What if she says no?”

“Then she says no. It’s a risk you have to take.”  
He pulls you into a hug and let’s you cry on his shoulder. He’s such a good friend. You need to make all this right.

~*~

It’s Monday today and you have already talked with the one who’s locker you mistook for Jane’s. Turns out it was a friend of your, Calliope. She completely understood the mix-up and said she was rooting for you and Jane. You thanked her with a big hug. You’re rooting for it too. 

But, the hardest part of your day has yet to come. Both Dirk and Jake offered to be there for moral support, but you turned them down. This was something you needed to do by yourself…

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: They get together and are cute as hell!  
> .  
> If you'd like me to write something in particular, just comment a prompt!!! I'd be happy to write it!


End file.
